


Jitters

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: There's a wedding about to take place and Joe is nervous. Luckily Caitlin is there to talk him around.





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: post canon  
> prompt: any, any, wedding day jitters.
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/818166.html?thread=103574518#t103574518

"You look nervous." 

Joe turns slightly, gives Caitlin a quick, tight smile as he mops his forehead with a handkerchief, not for the first time this morning. "I'm not nervous." 

The denial comes automatically, in the face of all possible evidence to the contrary and Caitlin smiles as she steps towards him. "He said nervously." She's teasing him, he knows, and when she makes a face, reaches up and straightens the bow tie that will not stay straight - which, yes, could be something to do with the fact that he keeps pulling at it because it feels like it's choking him - he closes his eyes and lets her presence, the touch of her hands on his skin, relax him. It gets a little easier when her hands move from his bow tie to his shoulders, smoothing down the jacket before she moves around to stand behind him, continuing the process. 

"How's Iris?"

She's still behind him and his eyes are still closed but he hears her smile when she says, "Almost ready. Jesse's just putting the finishing touches to her make-up. Do you have your speech?"

His heart drops a little but a quick pat to his chest assures him that the cue cards he's practised with for the last two weeks are still there, safe and sound. "You're sure it's ok?" Because she's the one who's heard it more than anyone else, the one who's given him advice and feedback and laughed in all the right places. 

She's not laughing now though. "You know it's beautiful. There won't be a dry eye in the house, mine included." 

Which is the effect he was going for and he nods as she comes around to stand in front of him. Her hands land flat on his chest - very carefully, he notes - and he opens his eyes, looks down at her. "You know you look amazing," he says and she actually giggles. It's a most un-Caitlin-like sound, but it's one he gets to hear more than anyone else, one he cherishes. 

"I actually do know that." Her eyes dance with merriment and she tosses her hair. "But it's nice to be told." They share a smile there and one of her hands moves slightly to rest over his heart. "This is the day you've been waiting for since Iris and Barry were eleven years old," she reminds him. "And there's nothing that's going to make it less than perfect." 

Joe takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly as he lets his hands fall to her hips, careful not to ruffle the slippery material too much. "I don't know how any of us would have got through this without you," he tells her and he means it. She's been a rock to both him and Iris, going far beyond the expected role of a chief bridesmaid. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me..." She lets her voice trail off teasingly, a flirty smile playing around her lips. "After all, I'm led to believe that the bridesmaid never leaves a wedding alone..."

Dress be damned, he lets his hands move down over her ass, pulls her close against him. He wants to kiss her but he knows better - Jesse definitely doesn't have time to reapply Caitlin's make-up before the wedding is due to start. "Trust me," he says, "that's one bit of wedding lore that's definitely going to happen." 

Caitlin stands on her tiptoes and brushes her lips over his carefully, before just as carefully cupping his chin in one hand and running her thumb over his lips. Before she can say anything though, there are footsteps from upstairs and they move away from one another just as Iris's voice floats down the stairs. "You two lovebirds had better not be canoodling and ruining those outfits..."

Joe grins at Caitlin. "Rain check?"

She grins back. "Count on it."


End file.
